joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The One Below All
Summary He is the one who is below all. He's so weak that even Yamcha looks strong compared to him. (except less than -9000 yamcha) Powers and Stats Tier: Below any tier (below the concept of any tier even if that tier you make is weaker he will be weaker then that said tier) Name: The One Below All Origin: Who cares Gender: Probably a guy I dunno Age: Under 9000 (He already died of old age by the time you clicked this article.) Classification: Pathetic, weakest guy on this wiki Powers and Abilities: Being weaker than anyone. Keeps on powering down and down reaching new levels of power even reaching powers that are below below the concept of tiers. He cannot be made better even if your ability or move try's to make TOBA better he is automatically back to below all and he keeps his abilities/techniques. Damages (he disintegrates the disintegration can range from 1 minute to 5 minutes it only actives when he "fights" someone). Plot manipulation to his opponents. This gives his opponent the power to beat him via plot in all alternate dimensions (note the plot can not be disabled no matter what ability or power you have). He loses because he is TOBA. Hacks he makes you as strong as skod by hacking your profile. Below all is Below all even if you somehow make your character weaker then he him he will be below that said character in every stat and then proceeds to make that character as strong as skod. Has a ability which prevents his opponent from dieing/erasing his existence/cocept from anything even a attack/abilitie from a skod level or higher regardless of their tier or stats.destroyed his winning list so he is unable to win. His hacks prevents him from winning and even if he wins it goes to loses or inconclusives. '''Toba your argument of your character losing against Toba is now invalid. If Toba somehow wins rewind is actived immediately and Toba is placed 5 minutes before that said fight he won started. Can ressurect his opponent if they some how died. '''Attack Potency: Shit- (won't hurt the opponent regardless of his tier or stats doesn't matter the name or word we gave for his attack potence) Speed: Snails are faster really. plus he lost to a guy in a race who was just standing in his position without moving even a muscle (Doesn't matter he will be slower then you). Lifting Strength: Pebble-''' Even no gravity is too heavy for him '''Striking Strength: Can't punch for crap- (his punch will kill himself and won't hurt you regardless of tier and stats) Durability: Makes wet paper look durable- (doesn't matter he will get 1 punched by anything) Stamina: Who cares, he's gonna lose anyway Range: his punches probably less then a atom but only his punches his other abilities/Techniques/Attacks have range which will affect you/himself regardless of where you/himself are even the skod realm and beyond that. Standard Equipment: None, he can't lift heavier than zero gravity. Intelligence: probably below retarded in anything except on making losing strategies he is really good at making those's. (but he can still say big numbers and is dumb enough to use his Techniques.) Weaknesses: Anything and everyThing Note 1 TOBA can't win. He is to broken. Also note I have restricted him a little bit so his inconclusively would be inconclusive otherwise they would be in the loses Note 2 Any Page claiming to be weaker then this is automatically stronger than TOBA because he is the TOBA (Some are as weak as him but not weaker) Note 3 Anyone in this wiki is stronger then TOBA And that he has lost to every one in this wiki now, in the past and in the future A feat: All the top tier characters in this wiki (yes that includes Goku, Skod, Dante, Asriel, Hop, Copeten, Future Vegril, Teh Docturr, Sans, Frisk, Chara, Bread, Saitama, Lord Gaster, Tengen, Reinhard, Gaben, Arceus, Zeno, Bass.exe, kekekeke, uncle grandpa, Haruto, Aiden, Edward, Vriska, Skeletor, Bill Cihper, Zacri, Priscilla, Alexia, Riley, Sponge Tod, Ooga Lord of the Meme, and any other that I missed) go on a constant struggle to keep TOBA alive until he goes into a battle. Notable Techniques/Attacks Yep: Makes himself even weaker then himself Self destruct: He explodes (the explosion makes his opponent more powerful, the multiplier is infinite folded by infinite as many time necessary, note the explosion will hurt his teammates if he has some with a force beyond skodwarde's wrath and power). kao-down: TOBA's blue aura gets smaller, dividing his power level, diminishing his stats. The highest level of this attack that can be used is infinite folded by omni finite folded by endless infinite. He can only use this if his powers are still positive. kao-up: '''A move that TOBA use and can only use when his status are negative which increase his negative status to be in a lower level. The highest level of this power is infinite folded by omni finite folded by endless infinite. '''Bootleg: He can copy his opponent's ability, but it will always be a crap version of it that will hurt him in some way, rather than help. He does it unwillingly, so he's pretty much dead no matter what. Time Stop (Hit Exaggrated time skip. wait what?): '''TOBA freezes time around him. Until he wants to for it to stop. Even if TOBA dies time will still be frozen for ever. It's hit time skip no one is immune to it except for the user. '''Rewind: '''Toba rewinds time. He can rewind at what ever point he wants. Note He keeps his current memories despite rewinding time. Note that he can talk at any speed he wants meaning he can say any of these techniques before you can react if he wants Others '''Notable Victories: (He is below the concept of winning) Notable Loses: His own picture (yes he is so weak that his own picture is stronger then him) The-One-Above-You (brother) Chuck Norris (he touched chuck he disintegrated) You You His cousin TOAA Yamcha (yamcha laughed TOBA died from yamcha's laughter) An ant (The ant stepped on him) Freddy Fazbear (3spooky5him) John Cena (and his name is John cena TOBA runs away then trips on ant and dies) himself (yes he lost to himself but both lost but it isn't a stalemate. Yeah don't ask me what happened there because even I don't know what happened there) The guy that lost to Glass Joe. Sakura Haruno (Useless) (sakura did nothing TOBA killed himself) Goku (downplayed) (Goku sneezed TOBA died) Saitama (Looked at him and TOBA exploded) Segata Sanshiro (He didn't play the Saturn, so he paid the price) Justin Bieber (His singing killed TOBA but who can blame him.) The One Below All (Killed itself) Inconclusive Matches: Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) (when the fight started, they died from the pressure) (note this was before TOBA got his special techniques and abilities) Bad Luck Brian Mettaton NEO Julia Nakahamou Kirito (The Failure) Sir Weakling Natsu (Downplayed) IAmTheBreadMan32 (Downplayed) Infinity Punch's Man The Weakest of All The Truth (Downplayed) Impossible to Decide: The One Below The One Below All The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below All The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below All Less than -9000 Yamcha(as he created TOBA he could choose come to a draw) They all died simultaneously. They didn't even fight. They just died before the match started. Category:Loser Category:Tier 11 Category:Shit Tier Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Below Dimensional Category:Below Garbage Category:Below Shit Tier Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Ageless Category:Garbage Tier Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:Characters Category:Not Powerful as Grand Dad Category:Time Skip Category:Time Stop Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Weaker than Goku